Inner Beauty
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: I saw this Dove Commericlal and it inspired me to write this story. HumanTransformers, HidexRatch, slightly OOC but not too bad, R&R plz!


**Inner Beauty**

**HumanTransformers, based on most recent **_**Dove**_** commercial. Hide/Ratch, a little OOC.**

**Extra but important: Ratch and hide live in NEST-base filled with soldiers with extraordinary abilities and skills.**

In one of many rooms of the Autobot/Nest base, there were two lovers, married for twelve years and counting.

The first was Ian Hyde, codename Ironhide, age 46, Nest's Weapons Specialist. Ian was strong and broad-shouldered with tan skin and blue eyes, one blind, and his hair was peppered with age, Army regulation cut. Ian was currently wearing a skin tight black shirt, tan cargos, black combat boots, and a pair of fingerless black gloves, his trusty Glock19 on his waist. As usual, his dog tags were around his neck and in his shirt, his wedding ring joining it.

In Ian's lap was his husband, Richard Wren-Hyde, codename Ratchet or Hatchet, age 50, Nest's Chief Medical Officer. Richard wasn't as broad as his spouse but he was still strong for his age. His eyes were also blue and he had pale skin, the smallest of wrinkles were near his eyes and forehead from stress. Richard's hair was grey and white and he hadn't shaved in the last few days. Richard was dressed in a red button up, tan kakis, black sneakers, and a white lab coat; his dog tags also in his shirt along with his wedding ring.

The two were together in their room, celebrating Richard's 50th birthday and his 32nd year going strong in the Navy. In front of them on the nightstand was a strawberry-vanilla cupcake with a single candle.

"Happy birthday Richie," Ian whispered lovingly.

Richard took a deep breath before blowing the flame out. Ian smiled, pulling the candle out and removing the paper cup; he held it out to his husband. Richard took a bite, wiping the frosting from his lip while Ian took a bite himself, smiling at the taste. It was then that Ian noticed something wrong with his soul-mate.

"What is it beauty?" Ian asked curiously.

Richard snorted. "Beauty. I'm getting old Hyde, here is no beauty in me anymore," he sneered, staring angrily at the ground.

Ian froze in shock. "What? Where did this come from Rich'? You're beautiful, and you always will be," Ian said, trying to look the other in the eye.

Richard avoided him. "You're bias so you're wrong," he said, leaving no room for argument.

Ian frowned. How could he prove his love wrong? Tell him to see the beauty he saw?

Suddenly, Ian remembered something. "I'll tell you what," he said and Richard glanced at him. "I want you to go somewhere tomorrow in my place."

Richard frowned. "Where and why?"

Ian chuckled. "It's a secret," he replied. "Through I'd bring a book to read."

Richard had no words to ask more.

Richard frowned as he came upon a building, and art studio it seemed, in his –badass- neon S&R Hummer. Silently, Richard parked and got out, checking his watch as he got his _"War and Peace"_ novel; ten before one, right on time. Locking the doors, Richard walked inside to see a waiting room of sorts with a receptionist; she looked to him.

"Ian Hyde?" she asked kindly.

"His husband, Richard Hyde," Richard nodded.

The woman smiled. "Well Mr. Hyde, I am Kathy, if you could just take a seat, he'll be ready soon," Kathy said, gesturing to the couch.

Richard frowned but complied, sitting down while Kathy walked upstairs. Unable to relax enough to read his book, Richard waited, thinking. It wasn't ten minutes before bathy was downstairs again and walking towards him.

"He's ready for you," she said.

Richard stood. "He who?" he asked, following her upstairs.

"Lawrence McCoy," she replied, leading him to a room.

"_The blind artist?"_

"Take a seat," Kathy said politely, waving behind her.

Richard walked into the room; it was empty except for two chairs, a curtain between them. In the seat nearest to him, there was a man, sitting at a drawing board. Richard walked to the empty seat.

"Good afternoon," Lawrence said, picking up a pencil. (Rich can only see his silhouette.)

"Afternoon," Richard replied.

"I'm going to ask you a series of simple questions about your face," Lawrence said.

Richard frowned. "Okay,"_ "I think…"_

"Tell me about the shape of your face."

It went on like that for quite a time. Lawrence would ask a question and Richard would reply, describing and thinking about himself as best he could. It hadn't taken Richard long to figure out by the pencil scratches that he was being drawn. For the duration of the time, Richard's old war veteran mind shouted at him to end it, to save himself but Richard ignored it, curious to see where it was going.

Richard was there for nearly an hour when Lawrence finally announced he was done. Kathy took Richard away before he could see the portrait. Kathy told him to sit and make friendly with a woman who was waiting, her name was Michelle.

Michelle smiled. "So what's your name?" she asked.

Richard smiled back slightly. "I am Command Sergeant Major Richard Wren-Hyde," he replied.

"A military man. Retired?" she inquired.

Richard chuckled. "No, they just moved me to the medical field, said I was too good to lose," he replied. "What do you do?"

Michelle's smile brightened. "Well I attend MIT right now on a scholarship, doing odd jobs here and there," she informed him pleasantly.

"A smart girl," Richard laughs quietly. "Any career ideas?"

Michelle nodded. "I want to apply for the Nest Program as an Intelligence Officer," she replied proudly.

Richard looked surprised. "No kidding? That's ironic; I work there and have done so for the last five years."

Michelle looked excited. "Yeah?!" she asked giddy.

"Mhm," Richard nodded, this girl made him smile almost as much as Ian did.

"Excuse me," the two look up to see Kathy. "I'm sorry but he's ready for you Ms. Deville."

Michelle smiled, standing up. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Hyde," she said kindly.

Richard returned the smile. "You too," he replied and she went upstairs.

Kathy told Richard to stay so he obeyed, pulling out his novel and reading, a little more at ease after meeting the young woman. Richard didn't know how long he had waited but soon Kathy was telling him to return to the room he had been in. Curiously, Richard went.

The room had been emptied save for hanging portraits, all in pairs. The man, Lawrence, was near the back, staring at a pair, though he'd never see them. Slowly, Richard walked up and he was shocked silent.

Lawrence smiled, gesturing to his left. "This is the portrait you made me draw," to the right, "and this is one a stranger had me do."

Richard was stunned. The portrayal on the left, his, was horrible. The man in that photo looked angry at the world, depressed, lonely. And the photo on the right, Michelle' he guessed, it was nothing alike the other. Sure the features were the same but the man on the right was happy, open, gentle. Beautiful.

"I'm disappointed in you Lawry."

Richard froze while Lawrence chuckled. "What's wrong with them?" he asked, slightly loud.

Richard turned just as Ian took him in his arms, looking over his head, "You clearly didn't catch all of Richie's inner and outer loveliness."

Tears pooled in Richard's eyes.

"It doesn't help that I'm blind," Lawrence replied sarcastically before leaving, giving the couple some space.

Ian looked at the sketches before looking at his love. "Now do you see what I see?" he asked tenderly.

Richard didn't answer; he just threw his arms around Ian's neck, desperately kissing him. Ian mentally chuckled, kissing back.

"Oh god I love you," Richard said into the kiss.

Ian smiled. "Love you too."

_**The End**_


End file.
